Since the inception and concomitant popularity of water beds in society, the most salient difficulty associated therewith involves making the bed, and assuring that the bed sheets remain in position once disposed thereon. The fundamental problem in disposing and retaining sheets on a water bed exist because of the fluid nature of the water within the water bed bladder. Deflections of the bed can cause a water bed to roll up around the edges thereby releasing a sheet which may be tucked thereunder.
Prior art devices of which applicant is aware include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,498,055 Veit, 3,606,622 Williams et al 2,567,072 Kay, 3,681,795 Palenske et al 2,679,056 Simpson.
The most pertinent patent appears to be Williams et al since he teaches the use of slats within bed sheets formed therein by threading slats through sleeves along the outer edges of the bed sheet, in which the express purpose for same is to prevent the bottom sheet from becoming wrinkled or sliding during use. It should be appreciated however that this invention was contemplated for a bed mattress that enjoys a structural rigidity substantially greater than that which is enjoyed by a water bed, and therefore where as the solution that Williams provides does indeed tend to retard wrinkling and migration of the bottom sheet, the mere disposition of slats along edge portions of the top and bottom of a bed would not provide the beneficial retention that is necessary when used in the water bed environment. Further structural differences also occur as will be defined hereinafter in the specification, and the one most noteable distinction includes the pair of upper and lower spaced frames.